Number LXVI
by Partsu
Summary: 1990 Negima diverged from Canon. 1993 Negi was born & three year old child was found. What's so special about this child? Will this child change the course of history/story? "I'm SI, Of course I will change world and people! After finding the ones responsible for bringing me- Oh shiny!"


Hello! This is my latest attempt at Negima Self insert... other attempts felt hollow somehow but this...I feel that this has the DON needed! Maybe I can even succeed at making this tolerable to others and not just to me in my head!_  
_

* * *

_A bloodied giant man hands me to a woman next to him. "Take her- I mean him to them. He's the only one that survived. He needs a family." The woman nods and I glimpse that she is brunette with steely eyes and brown skin around her eyes. Nothing else is seen as rest of her face is covered.  
_

_I try to scream at them but nothing comes out of my mouth. I had to tell them I wasn't only one to survive._

_Then noise interrupts the scene. A giant, teenager really, with same steely hair as the man who held me during the fight that ended seconds before, runs into the scene. The place is full of dead bodies and ground is red from blood. _

_"Master!"__ the young man yells before taking in the scene "_What happened here? Who are you talking to? who is that woman with the child, wait why does the kid look so familiar?" he asks after second of silence.  


_I recognize him and try to scream at him but once again my body doesn't obey my commands. I feel unreasonable terror course through me and urge to scream rises._

_The man who held me before coughs to his remaining hand he used to carry me before replying to his student.  
"They tried to make male clones of Arika. They didn't succeed and tried to have army of Nagi-Arika hybrids-"_

_He doesn't get far as the boy interrupts him. For some reason I feel too terrified to even scream or comment yet still distantly frustrated for my own inability to say something. I know I should feel safe around these people but my body feels like it's in presence of monsters.  
"You mean they tried to have army worth of mini Nagi's with Royal magic? But that's insane!" he says.  
_

_The man just chuckles "That's why I had to stop them. This boy is the only survivor, number 66. Now bring the lil'princess here. And give me a smoke." he says to his apprentice before turning towrds the woman holding me "You don't leave yet. You asked me to give him name and I haven't done that yet."_

_That's as far as he gets before his next cough brings blood with it. Even through my scared out of my wits mind I manage to note that his left lung is most likely punctured and he should be dead already._

_The wet cough startles the young man as he finally notices older mans condition "Ah! master you are bleeding! You should take it easy! I'll get medic!" The boy yells in panic. I somehow notice that he is slightly bloody too. I try to scream at him again for being blind idiot but nothing comes out of my mouth.  
_

_"No need Takamichi, just make sure lil'princess gets here. And you ...hmmm... a name... what about-"_

* * *

"-_COCO_! Wake up! Stop screaming and wake up!" a familiar voice finally pierces my mind.

I'm up and awake second later.

"Augh! Wha-huh?" I ask, temporarily forgetting what I was dreaming about. Then it clicks and I shiver and open my mouth again-

"Thank goodness Coco! I thought you would never wake." The voice continues after throwing pillow to my face, muffling me.

I bit into the stupid pillow and throw it at Nekane's face.

Then I sent her coldest scowl I can in my messy state "I'm awake, just had a dream of It again. No need to worry anymore, Where is Negi? I thought he climbed to my bed last night." I say in bored tone.

Nekane just sent me a deadpan look before sighing and walking out of the room. As she went out of the room, a small red missile slips past her and into my tummy eliciting a oompf from me.

"Big-Bro!-I-was-so-scared-when-you-started-screaming-in-middle-of-a-night!-You-didn't-wake-up-no-matter-what-I-tried-so-I-got-Big-Sis-Umpff!" the red missile says so fast I barely understand it s I stop the motormouth by slapping my hand on his mouth.

"Negi breathe! Breathe deep and start over!" I say to him, removing my hand from his mouth. I used it to stop his bawling speech and now it's slimy. Yuck.

Negi beams at me and few breaths later starts his story how I started screaming at middle of night and his heroic attempts to silence or wake me with mundane ways and magic. Magic apparently worked only for hour before I started screaming again and this time Nekane came and I finally woke up.

"-And it's so unfair! I couldn't do a thing and Big sis just comes in and yells at you and BAM you wake up!"

"She's our mo- cousin. Cousins have special power!" I say, trying to hide my slip-up.

It doesn't work and Negi gives me a look before sighing.

"Big bro...One day you will tell me why you always stop at moments like this. It's as if Nekane isn't our cousin in your mind." he mutters, turning from little kid back to his OC self.

Me being me, fan of Negima and dozens other manga and anime series and many western comics and toons, I make a lightbulb above my head that lights up to show I got an idea and I grin. Negi visibly shivers as I flash through handsigns for my next show.

A puff of smoke later I am perfect look alike of Arika, Negi's mother and the one whose clone I was supposed to become.

"Because she is alien from Mars and really our mother Arika!"

Silence. Complete utter-

BONK!

"I was wondering where you went. Hurry up it's your graduation day you two." Nekane yells from outside the room, having thrown a ladle in my head.

We both Chorus quick "Hai!" before practically teleporting to bathroom to clean up and back fully clothed and clean.

"Hah! I knew knowing how to apply Cartoon physics would come in handy! this is perfectly the situation where one would suddenly change clothes!"

"You just used ground contractor with me in tow." Negi says, sighing at my antics.

"Meh, details! To do impossible you only need a Will and Word!" I say to him. Of course my arm is draped over his shoulders and my other arm is pointing towards horizon. The Kamina classes on my face are just bonus.

"Sorcery of David eddings and cartoon physics, why do I have such crazy brother?" Negi sighs, causing me to facevault.

"Bah! you are so OOC Negi! I liked the polite kid from Negima more! What did I do wrong?" I cry from the floor while holding crusifix.

"It's clearly your fault. Magic is not supposed to be that malleable! And that Negi from your imaginative story isn't me." Negi says.

At this point I have to remark that I can use Naruto techniques due Royal magic and my magnificent memory. You can clap now.

"NEGI! COCO! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Nekane yells and I use shunshin to teleport next to Nekane downstairs.  
Negi is little dizzy but I'm so spent I might as well sleep.

"Coco, stop using that stupid magic of yours and learn Shunpo or something. Your father was master of that and Void Movement at your age. Now eat."

We comply while I yell with whispering volume "OOC...OOC's everywhere! How my inclusion could have made such drastic changes!"

"Coco... I still don't buy even half of your Negima story but about us being different from them? You are so irritating that anyone would change into Deadpan-snarker or worse. Now eat up."

Hours later after many odd happenings, Negi, Anya and me finally get to read our assignments (after the ceremony and all that boring stuff).

___Graduate (adv. course)_Coco LXVI Springfield. Assistant Scientist of Project Green Mars European unit  


___Graduate (basic course)_Negi Springfield. Teacher in Japan

___Graduate (basic course)_Anna Yurievna Cocolova. Fortuneteller in London

"Eh? Not to help Negi in Mahora? I knew giving (manga-)Negi's solution to Takamichi six years ago would bore fruit but this is nice" I mumble to myself.

My musings get stopped by rather shrill scream next to me.

"WHAT? Negi's got teacher in Japan? what the hell? He's 10-year-old! Nekane say something!" Panicking Anya screams, waving her arms around.

"Negima...By the gods Coco! Negi really did get it!" Nekane says, scowling at me. I give her nice guy pose, her scowl deepens.

"Of course he did. but the point is now moot since that story already tells what he would get from there. I would still recommend Negi going there, He needs all the love from those girls and Kotarou would make a splendid friend for him" I say in sage like voice

Only to trip when Nekane disappears for second before reappearing with the headmaster of this school.

"Headmaster, could you trade the assignments of Negi and Coco? They do have the same goal after all and Negi is so innocent and young that he should stay close to me wouldn't you agree?" Nekane says in sugary voice and sweet smile

All the while exuding aura that screams 'agree or suffer fate worse than death'

"Eh umm... Well yes you are right, of course! RIght away! NEGI COCO EXCHANGE YOUR ASSIGNMENTS NOW THAT'S AN ORDER FROM THE AUTHOR!"

Before neither of us can even think, we follow his order and exchange our assignments.

I even add sir yes sir. Then I blink and realize what just happened.

"Oh shit!" I squeak and look at my paper. The content inside makes me faint. But before I faint I manage to see Negi, Nekane and Anya whooping in joy and my last thought is _f-king jerks_ before sweet oblivion takes me.

The content?

_Graduate (adv. course)Coco LXVI Springfield **Teacher in Japan.**_

* * *

**AN:**Yep I just did that. Coco is taking Negi's place but since he is older (two years older but looks 5 years older, Nagi with Golden brown hair and Arika's eyes. I have Brown hair and Arika Golden blonde. It was blonde but my soul/willpower overwrote some genes...) he has obviously better degrees. I myself am pretty good at, and interested in, math and natural sciences...add to that trying to keep up with Negi and interest in Supernatural martial arts and few ideas from Tropes, Fanfictions and some series

and some other sources and suberb memory of Genius blood...hehehehe...

Note that there will be changes to some Negima Aspects...like Pactio system and Chamo. Obviously Chamo won't be Coco's familiar. The one who will, is secret. I'm going to revise this until I find one that feels the best before even thinking about the next chapter.


End file.
